Stay
by Kbeauty120
Summary: Its about 2 AM, and just one thought crosses young Uzumaki's mind as he waits in the kitchen for his lover. Sasuke is cheating on me. What will he do? confront Sasuke, or stay oblivious? Suck at summaries! WARNING: Yaoi, SASUNARU, one-shot, Song-fic (kinda), don't like then do not read! Rated-T for swearing! Loosely based on the song 'Stay' Don't forget the reviews!


**So this story is loosely based on the song Stay by Sugarland, and if you look real hard you'll even find some of the lyrics (not really though 'cuz its obvious where I put them hehe..) Which you should all listen to before reading this fic, just to give you an idea of what to kinda' expect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! Woe is me for that misfortune! I also do not own the lyrics to Stay!**

 **Reviews are not needed, but they sure are hella nice! And they sure do help with encouraging me to keep writing!**

 **Warnings: THIS IS A YAOI that means boyXboy, which means gay relations! Don't like then do not read this! You have been warned!**

 **This Fic is un-beta-ed**

 **So if you lovely people see mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them! I Suck at grammar, so be kind!**

(Naruto POV)

It's late in the evening. I sit in our kitchens' bay window, watching as the fireflies bob up and down in random recessions; their soft green glow dimming and reappearing in a beautiful dance, almost making me smile at the whimsical look they give off.

But I don't smile.

I've been sitting here staring out into the darkness on the other side of the window, waiting.

If I look real close, I can also see the reflection of the clock on the wall right behind me.

2:45 AM.

But I can't look away from the darkened world that lays just a few feet beyond my grasp.

I mentally call out for him to come home to me.

I'm not stupid. As much as everyone thinks I am, I am not ignorant and naive.

I see what goes on around me. I see how their eyes rake over each other just a little too long: how they touch "accidentally" more than usual, and way too intimately.

I know what's going on, even if I don't want to believe it.

Sasuke is cheating on me.

And I won't do a thing about it.

All I do is pray. Pray that she won't call again.

But all he does is lie.

He'll say its just another call from home, and he'll get it and be gone… and I'll be crying again.

Flashing lights snap me out of my dark musings.

Even though in the back of my mind I register the fact that its already 4:00 AM in the morning, I jump at the sound of the door being unlocked and run into his already open arms.

He kisses me deeply, whispering how sorry he is about staying so late at the office. "Paper work," he says.

As he pulls away and starts walking towards our bedroom, I catch a faint floral fragrance coming off him.

I stare at his retreating back; my eyes clouding over with unshed tears, as my heart slowly chips away into pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few months since Sasuke came home with the damning evidence on his skin: proving that I am not the only one seeing him.

I've gone from ignoring the painfully obvious to begging. Screw my pride if it means that it'll wake him up from his misdeeds.

"I'm begging you Sasuke! Please… I-I'm begging you… not to leave!" I plead this to him quietly as he walks away towards the door. I'm not sure he heard the heartbroken tone in my voice or saw the unshed tears lingering in my eyes.

"Naruto, I told you. It's just a few days for an important business meeting. It's an important client and I have to make sure we land this deal. I'll be back on Thursday." He said, hardily glancing at me.

He turns to leave when a whimper leaves my mouth. I shut my mouth quickly, hoping he didn't hear it. I blush slightly when I look up and meet his questioning eyes. I never cry. Not once have I ever let myself cry in front of him. I look away, unable to keep eye contact.

I hear him sigh and walk back towards me. He lifts my face gently and turns me to look at him.

 _Bastard_. I see concern and love in his eyes.

How can those emotions be there when I know what he's doing behind my back?

Anger rises into my whole being, and I know he reads that clearly in my cerulean orbs.

His eyes widen ever so slightly, and I think for a moment maybe he's finally realized what he's doing to me, maybe he's changed his mind. _Maybe he'll cancel the trip and get one of his employees to handle the meeting. Maybe—_

"I promise when I get back, we'll go for ramen okay? You know I hate leaving you baby. But it'll only be for a few days."

He smirks, thinking that he solved the problem. I'm too much in shock to respond quickly enough, and by the time I snap out of it, he's gone.

I'm left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve.

I look towards the closed door, and I cant help but think that we'll be here, in this same damn situation again. And then I realize something that brought me to my knees, gasping for breath.

 _He'll choose her over me every time._

Closing my eyes, I clutch at my chest trying to breath. But all I feel is the shattering of my heart, and it isn't until wave after wave of this horrible, physical pain I feel in my heart, that I finally begin to cry.

I think I'm dying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though I know its stupid, I realized I didn't want to give up on our relationship.

When Sasuke had come back from his "Business meeting," I had fully intended on telling him the truth. That I knew what he was really doing behind my back. But as soon as the bastard came home, I lost my nerve. He looked at me with such love, and lustful eyes, that before I knew it, we were making love. Like, really _hard_ , and wonderful lovemaking.

I decided from there, that I would prove to Sasuke that she couldn't love him the way I could.

It almost worked too. It has been about a month, and I was able to keep Sasuke with me. I was able to show him how much he really meant to me; how precious his love was to me, and how without him, I wouldn't last. I thought that everything would turn back to the way it used to be.

But I was wrong. Here I am again, down on my knees; begging him not to go.

"Naruto, I have to go! She's the president of the company! I can't just deny her and tell her that I can't come into work!" His voice was rising with anger and even I could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"But Sasuke, its our anniversary! You promised me that we would go to the lake house!" I can't help my voice also rising, but instead of traces of annoyance, there's sadness in my tone.

"God, I know Naru! I know, but it's a really impor—"

"Important business that has to be done…" I harshly repeat back, cutting him off. He's taken aback at how cold I sounded. This was the final straw. I just can't take anymore.

" I know all about your 'business meetings' Sasuke. I've known for a long time." I can't keep the hate and misery out of my voice. I just feel so broken. I can't keep it in anymore. He straightens up and turns to me slowly. He masks his face with a bored expression, but I can still see the guilt and fear in his eyes. He was never good at hiding his emotions from me.

" I don't know what you're talking about Naruto. As I've said before, I'm going to work, to finish up some paperwork for an important client. That's all." He said this with his usual monotone. He rolls his eyes and turns away. I _snap_.

"I know you're sleeping with that Sakura bitch Sasuke! I _KNOW_! I smell her damn perfume every _fucking_ time you come home! I've seen the way you two act around each other when you think no one is looking! I fucking _know_ your cheating on me!" I screamed this all out at him. I balled up my fist and ran at him. He was so stunned that he didn't even see me coming at him until it was too late.

I watch as he sits up into a sitting position, and rubs at his now bruised cheek. I see the way his shoulders tense, and are pulled back. He was about to yell back at me, but when he sees my face, he stops.

Hot and angry tears are cascading down my face. I'm clutching my chest and I try to keep standing, but my legs are too shaky and I fall to my knees again. I double over and with one arm holding me up, and the other still clutching at my shirt, and I cry. Whimpers, small screams and unintelligible noises leave my mouth without my permission, but I had no control now. It feels like my heart is going to burst inside my chest from all the pain.

I'm so lost in my head that I don't even see Sasuke coming close to me. It wasn't until he gently lifts my head that I look at him.

 _He's crying!_

His eyes are swimming in pain and guilt and I just couldn't help but hope that this time, he would _really_ see what his actions have done to me.

"N-Naruto… I am so… so sorry! I'm an idiot! I-I'm sorry!" His voice was cracking with his effort to stop crying. "I didn't think I was hurting you! I-I… w-we haven't…" He stops, unable to bring himself to admit what they've done.

"Why Sasuke? D-don't I give you what you need? Haven't I given up everything to s-support you? … Isn't my love enough for you?" It took all I had just to whisper these questions to him. My whole body is trembling from my hard crying, and it hurt.

I hear him try to take long, deep breaths as he prepares to answer. I don't try to meet his gaze.

"I don't know why I did this. You are everything to me Naruto. I love you! I know what you've given up for me, and I've always appreciated it! I've always appreciated your unwavering support of me… God I'm an idiot! Please Naruto, I am sorry!"

He's gripping my shoulders, trying to get me to look at him. I'm still trying to calm my crying. So far, I'm down to silent tears, my body only shaking slightly. I feel him gently grab my chin and turn my face towards him. I let him. My crying eyes meet his red, irritated ones. I see so much swirling in those eyes: Guilt, hate, pain, regret, sorrow, and fear.

"Sasuke." He re-focuses on me, determination coming across his face.

"A-are you going to back to her? … I'm s-so _tired_ of being lonely, Sasuke. We don't have to live this way. Why don't you stay… with me?" I feel so broken; I couldn't stop my voice from cracking up as I spoke to him. I look into his eyes, waiting.

"Baby, of course I'm staying with you! I'll end things with her when I go into work tomorrow. I swear Naruto I will never cheat again! Please, will you give me another chance? Will you trust in me again?" He's begging me now, and if I weren't so emotionally drained, I would've laughed. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha begging _me_ for forgiveness? It's priceless. Instead I open up my arms and embrace him a tight hug.

He hugs me back with enthusiasm. But I can't help but feel that this will also be short lived; that this beautiful moment will just be that. A fleeting moment that will leave his mind, and never come back.

But I push away all the hurt and ugly thoughts. I focus on us, on the now. And I just pray that he wont leave me again to run to her.

We both pull away slightly, and he proceeds with telling me the answers to all my unsaid questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been almost a year since I confronted Sasuke, and things couldn't be better!

The day after I had snapped, and confronted him about his cheating, he went into work and told that bitch that he was done with the sneaking around. He told her that he had chosen me, and didn't want to loose me. I know all of this because I was there. She had had the nerve to start cussing me out, and blaming me. Saying that I got in her way of "getting her Sasuke-kun."

She was so angry that she made a move to hit me, but Sasuke blocked her and pushed her away from me. So instead of trying to get at me again, she tried to kiss him and shove his face into her non-existent breasts, trying to get him to realize that, "This is want you really want Sasuke, you know you really want me!" She was trying to be sexy and even tried to make her voice husky with want, but Sasuke shoved her away.

"I quit. I don't ever want to see you again." He glared hard at her and then turned to leave, pulling me with him. That however, didn't stop her screeching.

"What about all those times we where together? You said you loved me! You said that you would leave that idiot for me! That I was the best lay you've ever had!" She smirked wickedly at me, thinking that she hurt me. She knew that if she couldn't have Sasuke then no one could. She was trying to break us up, that bitch.

I looked at Sasuke with a questioning glare. He looked like he wanted to murder Sakura. "Naruto I never said any shit like that to her. You know I only love YOU. I never said any of the shit she's accusing me of." His voice was determined, but I could still see the pain in his eyes for me having to hear all this stuff again.

I searched his eyes. I knew I would find the truth in them. I prepared myself.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Sasuke, is it true that you told that bitch you loved her? That you where going to leave me to be with her, and that she was the 'best lay' you've ever had?" I looked into his eyes, waiting for his response.

"No. I never said any of those things." He said looking right at me. I searched his eyes for any sign of lying, and found none.

"Okay. I believe you." I grasp his hand and we start leaving the office again, but were stopped, yet again, by Sakura's yelling.

"Then why did you sleep with me? Why did you come to me whenever I told you?"

Sasuke looked at me, and since he knew I already knew the answer, he turned back and gave one of his most deathly glares.

"I slept with you in the beginning because you threatened to fire me. The sex really wasn't anything. I ended up testing myself, to see if I truly loved Naruto, and in my own twisted way, with everything I did with you, I found out that I do. He. Is. My. Everything. The sex with you caused me to see that. But by then it was too late the damage was done. I don't even know how lucky I am that he's given me another chance at a life with him. You mean nothing to me. What we did disgusts me, and I will live with that regret for the rest of my life. But I will also live the rest of my life making it up to Naruto, and prove my love for him every single day. I don't deserve him."

He had said the rest of that looking at me, and I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face. We turn to leave one final time, all the while hearing furniture break and glass shattering. But we didn't care.

It was a hard year, not gonna lie. It was a lot to accept and move on from, but we did. And Sasuke has spent every day proving his love for me, rebuilding that trust that I had lost in him, and now I think we are stronger than ever.

Sure there are days when I think back to what happened, and sometimes I still end up feeling slightly hurt. But then Sasuke comes and reminds me just how sorry he is for causing me that pain. And over the year, it's gotten a whole lot better.

I find myself today walking along the Konoha river in the park, waiting for the bastard to show up. I end up walking to the bridge that stands over the river, looking down into the dark water. Lost in memory lane, I didn't see the pair of arms slowly snake around my waist until it was too late.

I yelp in surprise, squirming and trying to turn around, only to see familiar dark eyes shining with amusement. I turn around in the embrace and pout up at the raven.

"Sasuke-bastard, you scared the shit out of me! I could have fell into the river!" He chuckles lowly at my statement.

"Dobe I wouldn't have let you fall in. You should be more observant though. Staring off into space like that, anyone could grab hold of you." He says, teasing me. I can't help but respond.

"Bastard! I am observant! I was just thinking—" I cut myself off and turn back towards the river. Even after all of this, all we went through, I don't like admitting to Sasuke that I still sometimes think about the cheating incident. A small part of me is always afraid he'll eventually get tired and leave me for always going back and thinking about it.

Not one to miss anything, Sasuke notices my change, and grabs my face to turn it towards him again. Just meeting his gaze tells me he knows exactly what I had been thinking about. It's like we had this whole conversation with just our eyes, and by the end of it, I was smiling and small happy tears fell. I hug him close and I felt so much love and passion in just that embrace. We pull away, and I wipe at my tears, embarrassed that I cried in front of him.

Needing a subject change, I ask him, "So bastard, why did you want us to meet here? You know I would have seen you at home tonight." We where both currently on a lunch break. After the whole Sakura thing, Sasuke ended up getting a job working at his Fathers Law Firm Business, and I'm still working as head chief at the ramen restaurant, _Ichiraku's._

Me not paying attention, I didn't notice Sasuke get down on one knee, until he grabbed my wrist. I turned and all my thoughts stopped working. _He's not… Is he going to… No, no… there's no way…. Is he?..._ My thoughts where going a mile a minute and I couldn't even focus on what he was saying.

"—rry me?" I looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" _I was having a mini-heart attack and didn't hear you_. His eyebrow twitched, but I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Dobe. I asked you if you would marry me?" He was nervous now, I can see and hear it. I am so beyond shocked; I didn't even notice the ring as I fell to my knees in front him. All I could do was stare.

"Why?" It was quietly asked, but as always, Sasuke heard me loud and clear. His eyes softened and he pulled me into another warm embrace, before letting me go slowly as he spoke.

"Naruto, I know I have made many, many mistakes. I know that I do not deserve you. I do not deserve the kindness and forgiveness you've given to me. But I swear to you, that I will never stop loving you. I will never stop proving my love for you. Everyday my heart breaks for what I've done. I know deep down you'll always have your guard up around me, and even though it kills me, I know I have to accept that. It's my fault that you even need to do that in the first place. But it's all the more reason to show my love to you, to prove beyond a doubt that I will never hurt you like that again. That one day you'll be able to trust in me fully. I realize now just how much I need you in my life. I couldn't ever function without you by my side, and I want the whole world to know that we belong to each other, and _only_ each other. So Naru…please. Will you do me the greatest honor… and marry me?" He was breathless now, and he voice was so full of emotion that it shook him. I've never seen him this way.

Tiny droplets fall onto our,now clasped hands, and its only then that I realize I'm crying. _Again_. With a shaky breath, I smile and throw all my weight onto him in a death-grip of a hug, causing us to loose balance and fall back onto the bridge floor. People are stopping and staring and pointing, but I don't care: because in that moment it was just the two of us.

I look into his loving, and questioning eyes, and I could have sworn I saw our future flash in them: A long life time together, full of playful fights, banter, and rivalry and laughs and kisses and love. So much love.

"YES!" His eyes open in surprise and then close, and he smiles at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen adorn his face.

We stand up, holding onto each other for a few more moments. He pulls away and puts the ring on my finger. I put the hand over my heart and close my eyes and smile like an idiot. We kiss one final time, and slowly we let each other's hands go as we walk back to our jobs, which are in separate directions. I turn back to see that Sasuke also turned back, and we both wave like madmen. I watch him turn a corner, and I smile as I continue my way back to work. It's going to be an interesting day once I tell all my friends and co-workers about my engagement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So i know i didn't follow the song exactly, but i really didn't want to end the story the way the song originally ended, so i went with this instead. But next time, i'll try not to fluff it up too much, i hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot!**

 **Please leave reviews and constructive criticism!**


End file.
